In and Out, In and Out
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Her feet move swiftly, her chest constricting, her heart racing unusually fast. It's as if she's hyperventilating, at least, it's what she imagines hyperventilating feels like. She has to remind herself to breathe…in and out, in and out.


_**Author's Note: I opened up a word document and this is what I wrote. Reviews are wonderful.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

_In and Out, In and Out_

**

* * *

**

She brushes through her hair with shaky fingers, biting her lip as the tears slide down her cheeks. A stray tear clings to her eyelash, heavy, forcing her to blink. Her feet move swiftly, her chest constricting, her heart racing unusually fast. It's as if she's hyperventilating, at least, it's what she imagines hyperventilating feels like. She has to remind herself to breathe…in and out, in and out. Cars are driving past her, but she's too consumed with emptiness to care. Everything is a blur, and she's numb. Her throat burns as she chokes back a sob, and there is a fierce pounding in her temples. She grasps her left arm gently, wincing, remembering the painful grip of his hands as he slammed her into the wall. If she focused, she could hear the resonating slap; feel the sting of his hand against her cheek…in and out, in and out. She sits on the sidewalk, tugging her knees against her chest, rocking back and forth as the sobs overwhelm her petite frame. Her mother had just sat there, watching from the corner of the room, nursing a glass of scotch and a cigarette. Her cries had been desperate, pleading with her father to stop, urging her mother to protect her. He had merely pulled her hair roughly, tightening his grip on her forearms; she took another drag, taking a slow sip of the amber liquid as she flicked on the small television in the corner of the room…in and out, in and out. The first thing she heard was the footsteps, approaching slowly, cautiously. Every muscle in her body tensed, biting the inside of her cheek in fear. She lifts her head slightly, hiding behind her thick blonde hair. A strangled sob falls from her lips as she realizes it's not him, thank god. The boy stops about a foot away from her, and she knows exactly what he's thinking. Terri Del Monaco is strong, so put together, always smiling, afraid of no one…so why is she crying? He kneels down next to her, and it only takes her a moment to realize who it is. Of course it's him, he's always there. He never asks questions, and she never tells. He must have put the pieces together by now…the bruises along her hips and arms aren't from running into tables or falling down the stairs. His hand reaches out, fingertips brushing away her tears. She can't help but flinch slightly, the soft burning sensation having yet to dissipate. He carefully pulls her into his arms, a gentle whimper escaping as she breathes through the pain…in and out, in and out. Terri can't understand why she's crying when all she feels is…nothing. His fingertips run through her hair, and he whispers soothing words into her ear. She clutches onto him, hanging on with everything she has.

"She _watched_…" she whispers through her tears. "She just sat there and didn't say a word." She feels Will's body tense, evident anger radiating from him; she knew that she had just confirmed his worst fears.

"Oh, Ter." The words simply fall between them, holding no significant meaning, a mere conversation filler. His hand cups her chin, bringing her gaze to meet his own. "I'm not letting him hurt you anymore; I will spend the rest of my life protecting you…_I promise_." She tugs his mouth to hers, her lips moving over his forcefully. It's needy, desperate, and a bit sloppy, but it's the only thing that makes her _feel. _Her hands clasp firmly around his neck as his hands get tangled in her hair. He's the first to pull away, his forehead rests against hers gently, fingertips tracing lazy circles against the nape of her neck. She breathes him in, savoring the fire he sparks within her. Terri lets herself get lost in the comfort of him, lets herself forget about the dysfunction that is her family, and relishes in feeling. Their deep breaths intermingle in the air around them…in and out, in and out.


End file.
